


Scott Makes a Deal With the Devil

by cookidoughlilac



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookidoughlilac/pseuds/cookidoughlilac





	Scott Makes a Deal With the Devil

Scott was feeling sick. Not because he was ill, oh no, never that. His loving Grandmother had been so worried after he’d come back from a long and tiring rescue, that she had ordered his to take some time to relax, get something to drink, and promised that she’ll fix him something to eat. There was only one problem with this last part in Scott’s mind. Bless her, the last time she tried to make salad, it somehow set fire… which made Scott slightly terrified of what she was planning to do to the poor ingredients.

It had been a small while since Grandma had disappeared into the kitchen, and since he’d finished his glass of water that was ever so lovingly thrust into his hands, Scott decided to take a walk in the general direction of away from the lounge. 

The evening was a warm one, with a soft breeze coming in from the outside world that surrounded the little bubble of almost-perfect living. 

Scott walked around these corridors everyday, yet, because everything was so tranquil, it almost felt like the corridors were some knew, known space that was waiting to be discovered. The giant glass windows provided plenty of light into the villa, and provided breath taking sights for Scott to soak in. Sunset over the ocean really was a spectacular sight.

In fact, the calming walk Scott had taken himself on took so long that by the time he started reaching the dining area, he not only heard - but also smelt - the sound of certain ingredient death. 

He groaned inwardly, slowly turning around and heading the opposite direction, in silent hopes that his Grandmother wouldn’t seek him out to deliver his meal to him.  
Twisting down the corridors that suddenly didn’t seem quite so tranquil anymore, Scott almost didn’t realise he himself was on a collision course with a certain blonde haired brother of his. Until, of course, he did actually smack right into said little brother, and toppled over like a tower of cards. 

“Well well, what has stumbled across my path?” Gordon smirked, offering a hand to help Scott up, to which Scott laughed nervously and was pulled up.

“Grandma’s making me dinner..” Scott murmured, as if the walls could hear and feedback to his Grandmother on his location. “I was hoping I could get to my room and pretend to sleep until… safety.”

“You were going to trick our poor Grandma?” Gordon feigned horror, but crossed his arms, “Let’s make a deal then. You go to your room, and if Grandma asks, I’ll say you went to sleep.”

“I feel as if there’s a ‘but’ coming..” Scott sighed.

“But,” Gordon smirks, “In return, you’ll have to help me.”

“With… what, exactly?” Scott questioned, “And what happens if I say no?”

“Then I tell Grandma of your little plan, big brother. It’s either we work together, or it’s every man for himself.” Gordon finished, rather proud of himself.

Scott hesitated on this, but after a few minutes, reluctantly agreed, shaking Gordon’s hand and quickly whizzing off to his room. He wasn’t quite sure what Gordon had planned for him, and it certainly wasn’t comforting when later that night, a small slip of yellow card was pushed under his room door with 3 simple words on it.

‘You owe me.’


End file.
